Taiye Topaz
Taiye Topaz is 17 years old and a member of Team CBLT. His weapon of choice is called Northblade. His partner is Cleo Oralie, who is also his tutor in combat and is in his first year at Beacon Academy. Physical description Taiye is a tall young man, around the same height as his teammate and friend Blaine Veles, but just a few inches shorter. He has dark red hair with pale blue eyes and a pale skin tone. He wears a dark reddish-brown hooded jacket with a pale trimming over a dark tan long-sleeve shirt, dark grey pants with dark green trim, and dark brown combat boots. He also wears a dark red belt that has a holster for Northblade and black fingerless gloves. When attending class, he wears the normal uniform but doesn't do his tie at all. In anything he is wearing, he wears a pendant that he has had since he was a baby. The pendant has a picture of his birth mother on the left side and on the right side, a picture of his birth father holding him, but the picture doesn't show his father's face. Personality Taiye is kind, caring and strives to be the best he can be, though he is actually terrified of failing. Between his team, he is the closest to Cleo since she knows what is like to not have a mother (even though Taiye was adopted by the Tyler family). He sees her as his best friend (which slowly began to form a crush on her, not only for her appearance but just for her). Taiye was the first of the team to actually learn that Cleo was a Zlatko but promised to not tell anyone else. Deep down, Taiye deals with the trauma that has caused him to forget his birth parents and some of his past, since he suffers from a head injury when he was 12. Abilities Powers * Aura: Taiye is able to use Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for various purposes in battle. * Semblance - Shields: Taiye's Semblance allows him to create shields of energy to protect him and also his team. He cannot use his Shield to cover a large space as it will drain his energy. The most he can shield is four people. Prior to going to Beacon, Taiye's Shields was actually how he didn't get killed whenever he went out and accidentally ran into any Grimm. * Enhanced speed, strength, and agility Skills * Hand-to-hand combat: With extra help from Cleo, Taiye is becoming skilled in hand-to-hand combat. While he isn't entirely skilled in the art, he knows enough to help him fight against Grimm. * Swordsmanship: Taiye is very adept in wielding Northblade. He isn't exactly sure how he knows how to use it, he just does. He never got proper training in using it, but knows enough. ** Sabre proficiency: Taiye is adept at wielding Northblade, but he is still getting more help with wielding it. * Athleticism: Despite his lack of knowledge in combat, Taiye is highly athletic and fit Weaknesses * Lack of hand-to-hand combat skills: When he first came to Beacon, Taiye lacked hand-to-hand combat skills and could be easily defeated. However, he is getting better thanks to extra help from Cleo. Equipment * Northblade: Northblade is Taiye's weapon of choice. It is a Dust-Empowered Collapsible Saber that he has had since he was adopted by the Tyler family. Trivia * Taiye is a boy's name with an unknown meaning * Topaz is a name that is linked to the gemstone but also the color yellow. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z